Most common starches contain approximately 25% amylose and 75% amylopectin. Amylose is a linear glucose polymer fraction, whilst amylopectin is a branched glucose polymer fraction.
In the prior art, it has been recognized that currently available commercial starch having an elevated amylose content would impart certain desirable properties to various compositions including films, foods and industrial products. Accordingly, attempts have been made in the prior art to produce high amylose content maize. This is exemplified in AU-A-45616/89 wherein a maize seed deposited as ATCC No. 40499 is disclosed as capable of yielding a starch having an amylose content of up to 72%.
Typically, however, a commercial starch having an amylose content of 55-65% would be regarded in the art as having a high amylose content.
The present inventors whilst recognizing the utility of the commercially available so-called high amylose starches, have sought to produce a maize having a still higher amylose content.